Wood barrels are commonly used to age wine and other beverages. Unfortunately, wood barrels are relatively expensive to make and have a relatively short operational life. For example, a high end barrel used for only the finest wines is typically made from French oak and is very expensive. Additionally, the chemical ability of the wood to effect and impart flavor nuances expires rapidly and a wood barrel can typically only be considered to be in its prime for two to three years, e.g. one to two vintages. Once the traditional wood barrel had exhausted its chemical ability to impart flavors on the liquid, the conventional barrel is often sold on the used market or committed to lesser quality beverages. This creates a rapidly depreciating asset and investment for the beverage maker.
Moreover, different species of wood impart different flavors on the beverages. Accordingly, different types of wooden barrels are used for different types of beverages. The type of wood used for the barrel will depend upon desires of the beverage maker. With a traditional wooden barrel, the beverage maker makes a substantial investment in a particular type of barrel that is of a particular wood and flavor for a specific type of wine, whiskey or brandy. The barrel selection once made is irreversible and can be used for only one purpose or type of wine or beverage.
Additionally, if the beverage maker determines that the beverage being aged is not obtaining the desired flavor, the beverage maker does not have many options.